Two Sides Of The Same Coin
by ILikeStuffz22
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, the masked heir to the Uzumaki Clan who attends a school in his hometown. He has been waiting for ten years to meet a certain girl again. However, there are other problems in his life that he must come to deal with himself. Such as his succeeding of the clan and the relationships he has with those around him. Rated M for violence and possible lemons. OOC Naruto
1. Chapter 1 - Introductions And What Not

Two Sides Of The Same Coin

* * *

 _Chapter 1 : Introductions And What-Not_

* * *

 _Now you may be asking what I'm doing writing another story, well, lemme just say that uh... There's a little something called motivation and ideas and frankly, I've run short on both of them for the last two stories. Disappointing right?_

 _WELL DON'T WORRY!_

 _Cuz' I'm here to write a new one! It's a crossover (I know right? Another crossover?) between Nisekoi and Naruto because that department is severely lacking in stories. I'm not gonna say that they're good or bad, just that they need more of it. ANYWAYS, I'm going to stop talking now!_

 _Enjoy the story!_

 _Oh! By the way, I might be adding some elements if not the entire thing from Busou Shoujo Machiavellianism. Things such as characters, subtle references, OR THE ENTIRE FUCKING SCHOOL. So uh yeah, watch out. I'm only saying this because I write the little authors note before I write the actual story to pump myself up, y'know? SO ANYWAYS, I'll shut up now._

 _FINAL THING, I promise, I'm not very good at explaining stuff and don't know a lot about the story and its characters so I'm just going to be using the wiki as help, please point out anything that you may have noticed is wrong and I'll fix it up. I want to make these stories not only enjoyable to read for me, but also for you guys._

 _Disclaimer - I do not own anything from Nisekoi, Naruto or any other franchise that I just happen to include for shits and giggles._

* * *

 _In this distance on a green prairie by the mountains, two children could be seen playing together. One a blonde boy with piercing blue eyes and three whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks, while the other a girl, brown long hair with matching eyes. In her hands, she held a key, whilst the boy, a pendant in the shape of a lock._

 _'You keep the lock,' She told the boy as he nodded wiping away the oncoming tears._

 _'And I'll keep the key...' The girl then proceeded to hold the key closer to her chest before continuing, 'Let's wear them always and treasure them forever, so that someday when we are all grown up and are reunited, we'll use this key to take out what's inside'._

 _'And then...' She continued wiping away her own tears, 'Let's get married!'_

 _*Beep*_

 _*Beep*_

 _*Beep*_

Amethyst purple eyes snap open to the sound of an alarm clock. The figure sits up slowly as he turns it off. Crimson hair in a mess and clothes dishevelled, the figure gets up out of the futon laid out in the centre of the room revealing the same boy from the dream except much older. He was quite tall at 6'1 and his body was well toned, similar to that of a swimmer. He quickly fixes the sheets before heading to his bathroom to take a quick bath before coming back out to get dressed in his school clothes.

A few minutes later he came out wearing black pants, with matching shoes and jacket. His white shirt was tucked into his pants and he had the top button undone. To finish it off, he wore a mask of a fox, his necklace he was entrusted with so long ago was hung loosely from his neck and finally a katana strapped at his side. The katana's blade was a metallic orange, with the blade being a more noticeable, lighter shade. The blade collar, handguard, which was in the shape of a lotus flower, and braiding was a steel grey and the spaces in between the braiding were wine red. Finally, the scabbard was steel grey and had an orange rope tied around it near the handguard to tie around his waist. On the scabbard, "Uzumaki No Ha", or "Maelstrom's Edge" was written _(N/A I know this may not be completely correct or at least sound correct but it was the closest as I could get with my limited knowledge of Japanese and through a quick search on Google, without using Google Translate)_.

The young man walked down the hall, his hand on his blade, as men bowed to him in respect as he passed, saying their good mornings to him. He gave a silent nod to each and every one of them to show his equal respect for them before finally reaching the main building. The right-hand man of his clan's, The Namikaze Clan, leader, his Grandfather, Ryu.

"Ah! Naruto-Sama! Good morning!" Ryu said as the now named, Naruto, entered the room giving him a small nod as he passed him by. Ryu is a tall, muscular man with a large dragon tattoo on his exposed shoulder. He had a scar going down the middle of his face, in between his eyes, and had dark brown hair and moustache. He is wearing a light purple kimono, with a dark purple belt and finally, the sleeve on his right shoulder was exposed, showing off his tattoo.

"Where is Tsukuyo-Chan?" Naruto asked as he stopped and began looking around.

"Oh! Tsukuyo-Sama has already departed for school, but your father did want me to tell you this," Ryu stopped as his eyes narrowed and his voice lowered, "There have been reports of another gang in the area... I would like you to keep an ear out and stay safe in the meantime because there might be a possible gang war soon. Other than that I wish you luck on your day, Naruto-Sama!" He finished off as he bowed, watching Naruto slowly walk off.

 _10 minutes later..._

Naruto has finally arrived at school. As he walked in through the front gates everyone noticed him and began to shoot him uncomfortable looks. He could understand, it was the first day of school and he had a sword and a mask, not to mention he was quite tall and he radiated a sort of untouchable and dangerous vibe. He eventually shrugged it off as he began to walk alongside the fence of the school pondering about his own social life. As he did a girl approached him. She had brown eyes and shoulder length brown hair. She was around 5'2 meaning that when she approached Naruto, he had to look down quite a bit. The girl was wearing the female school uniform which consisted of a white top with a baby-amethyst purple collar with matching skirt and orange pinned tie.

"Uh... Um... Excuse me?" She stuttered, but still gaining Naruto's attention.

"Yes?" Naruto asked, being drawn out of his thoughts as he looked down to look at the girl. The girl visibly flinched as his piercing amethyst purple eyes gleamed through the slits of his mask.

"I was wondering if you knew the way to classroom 1-A?" She responded trying to avoid making eye contact.

"What a coincidence, that is where I am going right now," He said as he continued to look down at her, "Would you like to go together?"

"Huh? Oh! U-uh sure! Why not?" She responded, dumbfound and slightly fearful.

"Come along now then," Naruto urged as continued on his way, with the girl now following in toe, "Say, I didn't quite catch your name..."

"O-oh! It's Kosaki Onodera..." The now named Kosaki stated.

"Kosaki Onodera..." Naruto responded as he began to ponder on that name, it seemed somewhat familiar to him, like a distant memory that he was trying to remember but couldn't, "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl, I guess. Anyways, I'm Naruto Uzumaki".

A small blush made its way onto her face as she looked away. Naruto took notice of this and chose to ask her what was wrong.

"I-It's nothing! L-Let's just get going!" She responded as she began to walk in the opposite direction of the classroom.

"Excuse me, Onodera-San, Class 1-A is that way," The masked Naruto told her as she stopped before turning around and began marching awkwardly towards the direction. Seeing this, he sighs in amusement before following without a word.

 _A few minutes later..._

A few minutes later, Naruto and Kosaki finally arrived at classroom 1-A. The door was wide open and from outside they could hear their soon to be new classmates talking to each other and socialising. Topics such as favourite foods, new games and sports teams were brought up as they stood outside the door.

"Well, here we are," Naruto began, "After you".

He quietly ushered Kosaki inside as they began to walk in, with the class instantly falling deathly quiet upon the two new arrivals. The sight of a cute girl, to the boys, accompanied by a dangerous looking, armed and masked, boy with crimson hair got the entire class to go silent. There were varying emotions in the class, but there was one that was certain... A slight fear. A fear of the unknown as his mask and stiff posture made it impossible to read him. Also, there was also the extremely dangerous aura that he gave off.

The air was tense, even Kosaki had lost fallen quiet and lost her blush.

Then all of a sudden the sound of the bell rung through the quiet classroom. Cutting away any tension that had been previously present. The teacher walked in noticing the extremely tense situation and armed and masked Naruto standing at the front with Kosaki.

"U-Um... Excuse me," Everyone turned to stare at her as she made her presence known, with Naruto's eyes once again becoming visible through the slits of his mask giving him an extremely intimidating look, "B-But may everybody please go to take a seat now?"

The class silently as Naruto nodded towards Onodera ushering her to go and sit somewhere before taking a seat at the back left corner near the window, sitting up straight paying attention directly to the teacher. However, still noticing all the stares he was getting from his fellow classmates.

"Is there a problem?" He asked. They all flinched when they noticed that he noticed them looking at him before quickly snapping back around to look at their homeroom teacher.

"I-It seems that everyone here seems a little... Tense, at the moment," She began, "So why don't we uh... Introduce ourselves! Yeah...".

"Who wants to go first?" No one put their hands up, "W-What about you?" She pointed at Naruto who silently nodded before standing up straight.

"Greetings, I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I am the next in line to become head of the Uzumaki Clan and like you, am 16 years old. I like ramen, training and reading. I dislike the scum of society. My hobbies include training, reading and when I have time, napping. Finally, my dream is to one day find the girl who gave me my necklace and marry her," Naruto introduced before sitting back down.

"O-Okay... Uh, can the next person please introduce themselves..?"

Upon seeing the necklace, a look of shock made its way onto Onodera's face as she saw the key-shaped locket, _'N-No... Could it be? Could he be it?'_. While Onodera began pondering to herself about it, Naruto took note of this and decided to confront her about it before shifting his attention to the student who was introducing himself.

"Hi, I'm Shuu Maiko! I like glasses, girls and fooling around! I don't dislike a lot of things. My hobbies include photography and hanging out with my friends! Finally my dream... Well, I'll find out soon enough!" The now introduced Shuu announced before sitting back down. Shuu has dirty, blonde hair and golden brown eyes. He wears a pair of circular glasses and the normal school uniform with white and brown slip-on shoes. He appeared unfazed by the situation and current tension which in turn led people to calm down as well after seeing his happy and go-lucky attitude.

"Okay then. How about you next please!" The homeroom teacher asked, pointing at a girl with brown hair and glasses.

"Okay, My name is Ruri Miyamoto. I like my friends, swimming and doing martial arts. I dislike incredibly dense people and perverts. My hobbies include being with my friends, swimming and doing martial arts. My dream is to one day find the right person and settle down," Ruri announced emotionlessly before sitting back down. Ruri has straight brown hair that was kept in a high ponytail and her bangs were cut hime-style leaving two long fringes to frame her face. She, like many of the other girls, wore the standard school female uniform but had black, knee-length socks and brown slip-on shoes.

After her Kosaki stood up.

"H-Hello, my name is Koskai Onodera. I like animals, pastry designing and candied sweet potato. I do not dislike a lot of things, but I do not, however, like konjac. In my spare time, I like to make sweets and play with animals. My dream is... Is... Is to find the right person and have a family," She introduced before sitting back down.

Then it went on like that, each and every person introduced themselves to everyone. However, in reality, the Author just really didn't want to have to write that much because of pure laziness.

Before anyone noticed, the bell had rung, meaning homeroom was over and everyone had begun to head towards their second class for the day as homeroom was extended to go over period one and straight into period two.

As they all piled out of the room, chatting with each other everyone kept their distance from Naruto, except for Kosaki, Ruri and Shuu. Onodera because she already met him and deemed him to not be such a bad guy, whilst Ruri because she just really didn't care and Shuu because he was being friendly and wanted to know the dude with the sword.

Shuu snuck up behind him before launching himself at him in attempts to hang his arm around his shoulders in a friendly manner. However, the key word was 'attempts', meaning he missed as Naruto side-stepped out of reflex causing Shuu to trip himself and launch forward straight onto Ruri who was walking in front of them with Kosaki. It turned out they were close friends by the way, which didn't really shock Naruto at all.

"Ow... All I wanted was to get to know you, man... Plus what's up with this floor, it's unusually soft" Shuu grumbled as he lay on what he thought was the floor.

"Sorry, reflex," Naruto apologised as he and Onodera stopped to help them, "However, I believe the situation you are in is something to be more worried about".

Shuu in confusion, looked down to see that Ruri was underneath him and he was gripping her left breast and in an instant, a look of shock replaced his confused face as he was frozen in place.

"Excuse me, Shuu-San, but would you kindly remove your hand from my breast and get off of me?" She asked blankly as if the situation didn't affect her at all, but that was all betrayed by a small blush that appeared on her face as she looked away, "You're knee is... Touching me... Down there...".

Shuu quickly got off in embarrassment as he stood up and helped Ruri get up, both of them blushing and looking away.

Naruto and Onodera giggle at the sight before ushering all of them to their class, which was Japanese History.

 _An hour or so later..._

Time sure flew by as before Naruto knew it, it was home time. The four new friends just happened to have the same classes up until the end of the day on their timetables. So when the bell for home rang everyone flooded out of their classrooms and headed towards the exit. Kosaki, Ruri and Shuu, who had now calmed down, were currently heading towards the exit as well when they noticed Naruto heading in a different direction towards the roof.

"Naruto-San where are you going? The exit is that way?" Onodera asked him as he stopped.

"To the roof, to think," He said, not turning around before continuing on.

"Quite mysterious isn't he? But I guess that's one of his charms," Shuu shrugged as they watched him walk off a before turning to give Onodera a sly look, "Ain't that right Onodera-Chan?".

"W-What! N-No! W-What do you mean?!" She stuttered as she flailed her arms in front of her in embarrassment as Shuu laughed at her.

"It's obvious that you like him Onodera! I mean, it's hard not to notice when you keep looking at him in class," He told her before he began pushing her towards the direction Naruto disappeared to.

"N-No... I-I don't like him like that..." Shuu gave her a questioning look as she stared at the ground in embarrassment.

"Kosaki-Chan," Ruri began, as her friend looked up at her, "Go to him, you can do it".

 _'Oh no...'_ Onodera thought as she was eventually pushed to the door that led to the roof. It was obvious that they weren't going to give up so with a sigh of defeat, she gave up and began heading up to the roof.

There, sitting on a bench, sword placed down next to him, was Naruto. His mask was shifted upwards on his face so as to allow him to eat.

"E-Excuse me? Naruto-San?" Upon hearing her, he turned towards the source of the sound.

"Oh, Onodera-San, what was it that you wanted?" He asked.

"Uh... Um..." Kosaki began to look at the ground and fidgeted with the hem of her skirt, "I just wanted to ask you some questions, if that was alright?"

"Questions? Why not? Shall we take a seat?" He motioned towards the bench as he took a seat and motioned for her to sit next to him, "So... What was it that you wanted to ask?"

"W-Well..." _'Come on Kosaki! Think! This wasn't supposed to happen!'_ She thought to herself as she panicked inwardly, "Can you tell me the story behind your mask?"

A gasp could be heard escaping from his lips before he looked down.

"Y-You don't have to if you don't want to!" She told him as she waved her arms frantically.

"No, it's okay, because if I was going to tell anyone, it would be at least be you," He sighed as he straightened his back, "However, do not tell this to anyone".

She nodded quickly in response as she began to listen intently.

"It happened when I was seven..."

 _Flashback..._

 _Here we see a young Naruto playing in the park. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and a happy look on his face as he ran around with a just as blonde and blue-eyed girl with a cherry red bow holding up her hair. As they played, four adults watched on from a bench in the park. There were two men and two women but they were all dressed one pair were dressed casually while the other pair were dressed in expensive clothes. Both men had blonde hair but were done in different styles but were both shoulder length. The extravagantly dressed man wore a white suit with a charcoal undershirt and purple tie and his hair was in no particular style but was instead just made to be kept out of his face. The more casually dressed man had spiky, untamed blonde hair and was wearing a simple blue t-shirt and tan pants with a pair of black open-toed sandals._

 _The more extravagantly dressed woman had dark hair that was done up in a ponytail and was wearing a white fur coat around her neck, over a jet-black jacket with a white undershirt underneath. She had on a black short skirt, held up by a belt with a circular buckle, stockings with flower patterns on them and zippered boots to finish it off. Whilst the other woman had crimson, long flowing hair with blue eyes. She wore a sleeveless white blouse underneath a green apron and light purple sandals._

 _These people were the parents of the two children. The extravagantly dressed couple were Adelt Wogner Kirisaki and his wife, Hana Kirisaki. The more casually dressed couple was Minato Namikaze and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze._

 _"What a bright spirited boy your son is Minato," Adelt complimented as he watched his daughter and best friend's son play with each other._

 _"Ha ha ha! So is your daughter! Also as cute as she is now, I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't have to beat boys back with a stick when she's older," Minato told him as they laughed._

 _"I think I'll have to agree with my husband, Hana-Chan, because Chitoge will become quite the looker in the future," Kushina agreed as Hana nodded in agreement._

 _However, as the adults busily chatted with each other, the two children were playing, they did not notice the dark figure approach them from the bush and in a split second, they were gone._

 _"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Naruto asked/yelled as his mouth was clamped shut by a large man. He wore dark clothes and had a balaclava over his face._

 _"Shut it, Kid! Or the girl gets it!" He threatened him._

 _"No! Chitoge-Chan!" He looked for her and found her in a similar situation._

 _"Naruto-Kun!" She yelled as they were dragged away from the park._

 _"Put the bloody bags on their head already!" A voice called to the two men._

 _"Gotcha boss!"_

 _And with that, Naruto saw nothing but black, but he could still feel... And hear... And taste... And smell._

 _He could feel himself being shoved into some kind of vehicle and he could hear Chitoge being tossed in with him. He could hear the door shut and the men get into the vehicle before driving off. He could smell the floor him and Chitoge were on and the bag that was put over their heads. He must have hit the floor pretty hard because he was still a bit dazed._

 _Around ten or so minutes later he felt the car come to an abrupt halt before all he felt, saw, taste, hear and smell was nothingness._

 _Then there was a light._

 _It wasn't bright, in fact, it was quite dim. it barely lit up the room around him._

 _In a daze, he noticed the bag was off his head and he could see only a few meters in front of him because of the dim light that had been hung over his head._

 _'Where... Am... I..?' He thought to himself as his head spun. His arms were tied behind him and his feet were bound. He was sitting on what he assumed was an old, wooden chair._

 _He tried to shout, but his mouth was gagged. The taste of an old t-shirt flooded his taste buds and the aching of his jaw from being kept open for too long began to become more noticeable._

 _He heard nothing but his own pain filled moans and the creaking of the old chair underneath him._

 _"You awake, Brat? Good..." A man dressed in a black suit with a blood red undershirt underneath and black tie walked in, in his hands was a briefcase. Which he then placed down on the floor next to the poor child as he removed the gag, "Now... You're gonna tell me where your family keeps your money or..." He opened up the briefcase and showed an assortment of knives. Ranging from the common kitchen knife to a large butcher knife._

 _"N-Never..." Naruto told them as he gazed down._

 _"You just dug your own grave kid..." He then proceeded to pick up one of the knives in his briefcase before stuffing the gag back in his mouth. He then proceeded to push Naruto back, exposing his torso before taking a knife and cutting down the middle. The man then began to draw patterns on the young boy's chest before groaning. All the while Naruto gave out loud agony filled screams that were muffled by the t-shirt._

 _"You going to tell me now?" Naruto just shook his head, determined, "That ain't going to budge you? How about this... Show him the girl!"_

 _In an instant the light above him turned off and overhead, bright lights began to turn on, flooding his vision white. The sudden brightness stung him as his eyes began to adjust to the new light. However, he wished he never even opened them._

 _He was in a large room. Probably underground from the lack of windows. Cement lined every single corner he could see and wires hung above him connected to the lights. It was empty except for one important detail. There, in front of him was Chitoge, a terrified look on her face and her bow missing. She was bound like him, but there was a man behind her that was forcing her to watch the entire thing._

 _Naruto began to scream through the fabric and the man saw this._

 _"Got something to say?" He asked tauntingly, "No? Okay then let's keep going!"._

 _'Tou-Chan... Kaa-Chan... Save us...'_

 _With the parents..._

 _They had finally noticed that the kids were gone and were searching for them._

 _"Chitoge!"_

 _"Naruto!"_

 _It was all for nought as they received no answer. They then caught sight of something red in the bushes..._

 _It was Chitoge's bow._

 _Panicked they ran to investigate and saw signs of a struggle as parts of the bush were trampled and signs of someone being dragged were seen._

 _The two men nodded to each other and motioned for their wives to follow them. They called their gangs, the BeeHive and Namikaze Clan respectively._

 _"Ryuu we have a situation-" Minato began._

 _"Chitoge / Naruto has been-" Adelt Continued._

 _"Kidnapped" They both finished._

 _An hour later they managed to track down the location of Naruto and Chitoge using a tracker that Kushina had sown into Naruto's shirt as she was an extremely over-protective mother. The four of them were armed and had half of the gang and clan with them. They were quite well-known and if whoever kidnapped those two must have quite the force if they managed to do it and know what they've just done._

 _They sped to the location with their fellow gang and clan members in pursuit where they then found a bunker in which they proceeded to break into guns brandished and swords ready._

 _There was no one._

 _They then noticed a door that went deeper into the bunker._

 _With the children..._

 _"Goddamn it! Tell me already!" The man yelled as he backhanded Naruto who now had an emotionless look. His eyes were dull and he was caked with his own blood._

 _"Never..." Naruto, still resisting, barely managed to get out, this only served to anger the man even more as he took out the butcher knife._

 _Naruto's eyes widened, he was covered in cuts and his shirt, which was now nothing more than rags had been tossed aside and disposed of. He then tossed him to the floor and exposed his back as he raised his arm._

 _"I want you to remember this... For this... This is what happens when little brats like you don't tell the truth..."_

 _His arms began to fall, aiming to make a large gash on Naruto's back._

 _Chitoge looked on, tears streaming from her face as she watched with bloodshot eyes and tear-stained face, in terror as her friend was tortured. How she hadn't broken yet was beyond anyone._

 _She screamed his name, but it was muffled by the gag._

 _"STOP!"_

 _The man suddenly stopped as he looked up in shock as in the doorway were Minato, Kushina, Hana and Adelt with their fellow gang and clan members._

 _"How?!" He turned to the men present in the room and motioned for them to call for back up._

 _"Sir! We aren't getting a response!" The grunt told the man._

 _"AGH! Then what are you waiting for! Attack them! I'll get these two out of here!" He then proceeded to untie both Naruto and Chitoge before picking them up as he ran out through a secret exit in the wall, not bothering to shut it behind him, as he yelled into a walkie-talkie "I need back up immediately!"._

 _"They're getting away!" Hana yelled as they finished off the last grunt._

 _"We'll go! You guys go around to the back, that's most likely where he's heading," Minato suggested as he grabbed Kushina and began to chase after the man their clan members following in toe._

 _"Got it! You guys know what to do!" As Adelt and Hana began running towards the exit with the rest of the BeeHive gang._

 _With Minato and Kushina..._

 _"Stop!" Minato yelled with a familiar sword in his hand, next to him was Kushina with a similar looking sword, but the colours reversed._

 _"You'll have to catch me first" The man yelled back as he opened a door and ran through it._

 _That happened to be Kushina and Minato's biggest mistake because as soon as they ran through that door they were greeted with guns. There had to be twenty men there, with a firearm aimed in their direction. Their eyes widened._

 _"Oh my, didn't you know the saying?" He taunted," Never bring a sword to a gunfight..."_

 _FIRE!_

 _The sound of gunfire filled the air as Naruto and Chitoge watched in shock._

 _"KAA-CHAN! TOU-CHAN!" Naruto yelled as hard as he could as he watched the bodies of his family members and parents get littered with holes._

 _The gunfire stopped and Naruto broke free of the man's grip as he ran towards his parent's dead bodies._

 _"Stop, don't do it," The man didn't say anything as he could somewhat sympathise with the now orphaned child._

 _"Kaa-Chan! Tou-Chan!" Naruto shook their bodies hoping that they would wake up, "Kaa-Chan?" Tou-Chan?" Tears streamed down his face like a never-ending river as he held onto their dead bodies._

 _Chitoge look on in sadness as she watched her friend's parents die in front of him._

 _"Kaa-Chan... Tou-Chan..." Naruto was nothing but a whisper now._

 _"Take care of them once he's finished, I'm going now," The man announced as he began to walk off._

 _Naruto was in a daze as he stared at the dead bodies of his parents._

 _Kaa-Chan... Tou-Chan..._

 _Kaa-Chan... Tou-Chan..._

 _Kaa-Chan... Tou-Chan..._

 _He looked towards the blade his father used it was in pristine condition, whilst his mother's seemed to have been destroyed in the fire._

 _Kaa-Chan, Tou-Chan_

 _Kaa-Chan, Tou-Chan_

 _Kaa-Chan, Tou-Chan_

 _He gripped his now deceased father's sword tightly as he looked at their dead bodies blankly._

 _Kaa-Chan. Tou-Chan_

 _Kaa-Chan. Tou-Chan_

 _Kaa-Chan. Tou-Chan_

 _He stood up the blade in hand as all the men around him began to take aim._

 _Kaa-Chan, Tou-Chan, I just learnt something very important today._

 _..._

 _Life is born, life dies._

 _With the grace of a ballerina, Naruto adopted a stance he had seen his mother and father use countless of times and began running towards the goons. There was little space between them and before they could even begin firing, Naruto struck them down._

 _Life is born, life dies..._

 _Naruto ducked underneath a strike from one of the goons as he disembowels the man with a quick swipe of his sword, before continuing to strike down the next of the men._

 _Life is born, life dies..._

 _Naruto's face began to get caked with blood as his once blonde hair became crimson in colour and the iris of his eyes turned a deep amethyst purple. He struck down each of the men with a ferocity never seen before. A cold look etched on his face as he continued to cut them down._

 _Life is born, life dies..._

 _With each person he killed, their cries were etched into his mind. The amount of agony that he heard as he struck them down was but a small price for what they did to him and Chitoge. It was unacceptable._

 _Life is born, life dies..._

 _There were three of the goons left. He struck down two of them as he continued to look at the remaining one._

 _Life is born, life dies..._

 _He cowered in fear as he struggled to crawl away._

 _"P-Please don't do it! I have a wife and kids!" The goon told him in hopes that this would save him._

 _"Yeah?" Naruto asked, "So did they". And with that, the man's head came off._

 _"N-Naruto..." He heard a familiar voice whisper._

 _"Chitoge?" He responded calmly._

 _"A-Are you alright?"_

 _"Yeah, just a little... Tired..." And with that Naruto passed out._

 _End of Flashback..._

"W-What happened afterwards?" Kosaki asked, tears openly flowing.

"They told me everything that happened, up until the moment of me passing out," He told her, "They said that my hair was from the people I killed, their blood forever staining it and my eyes... It was something even they couldn't explain. I started wearing this mask because it acts as both a literal and metaphorical mask. It represents who I once was... A playful and sly kid, but also hides what I am now... A monster who kills without remorse".

Slowly Naruto removed the mask to show her his cold amethyst purple eyes and emotionless face.

*Slap!*

"W-What?" Naruto held his cheek in shock at her actions.

"Don't call yourself that!"

"C-Call myself what?" He asked in confusion.

"A monster!"

"But that's what I am... A mon-"

*Slap!*

Once again Kosaki slapped him.

"Stop! You're not a monster!"

"But I am-"

*Slap!*

"Why do you keep doing that?" He asked.

"I hate it when I see those close to me hurt themselves!"

"Someone close? But I just-" Naruto stopped mid-sentence as he stared at her holding an oddly familiar key.

"You said your dream was to find the girl who gave you this locket and marry her, right? Well, here I am!" She then proceeded to grab the locket and unlock it with the key.

"Onodera... You're the Promise Girl..!"

"Yes! So please..." She began to cry as she gripped onto her shirt, "Please stop calling yourself a monster because there are still people who care about you..."

"O-Okay..." He responded as he hugged her back.

The bell rang but they did not care, they just stayed in each other's arms until Kosaki fell asleep of exhaustion and he ended up carrying her to his home, because of his lack of knowing where she lives.

He had his mask tied to his sword which was still strapped to his side as he carried her home, pondering about what was going to happen now and what was going to change.

* * *

 _AND THE CHAPTER HAS ENDED!_

 _So yeah, that's the first chapter of this new story._

 _Hope you liked it because it took me a fucking day and a little bit to write it (I finished at 12:52 am)._

 _So uh yeah._

 _Talk to ya'll later._


	2. Chapter 2 - A True Face

_Two Sides Of The Same Coin_

* * *

 _Chapter 2 : A True Face_

* * *

 _Heyo, it's your boy-o._

 _Anyways, so this is going to be the second chapter of this little story... Thing. So yeah. Also, if you remember, I said something about Busou Shoujo Machiavellianism and how I was going to implement it? Well, there was a subtle hint as to how I have already added it in so far... It comes in the form of Naruto's little sister. He asked where she was at the beginning when he woke up and was greeted by Ryu._

 _But anyways, other than that, there's not much else really because I'm pretty sure this chapter is just going to be me introducing some of the aspects of Busou Shoujo Machiavellianism and how it ties into Naruto's little story with Onodera._

 _Also, I think I might be introducing Chitoge next chapter, so uh yeah... Watch out for that as well. One last thing, there's a character that you may or may not recognise. Hint, blue hair and has a crush on Onodera._

 _So yeah, Imma just shut up now and let you enjoy the second chapter of Two Sides Of The Same Coin._

 _Disclaimer - Does it look like I own anything? If yes, you're goddamn wrong. If no, you're goddamn right._

* * *

Naruto stood underneath the stream of water that pelted his skin as he took a shower, too caught up in his thoughts to run the bath. He was deep in thought of what he would do next now that Kosaki was here and she also turned out to be the Promise Girl from so long ago.

He knew that he loved her, but the thought that maybe Kosaki didn't really love him back as well was bugging him. It made him unable to stop thinking about.

However, he quickly shook his head, as he dispelled those thoughts, right now he had to focus on what was happening now. He slapped his whiskered cheeks in annoyance as turned off the shower and stepped out, before quickly drying off and wrapping himself in a towel.

He then proceeded to exit the bathroom but not before noticing something yellow in the mirror.

In shock, he rushed back and saw that at the root of his hair was a streak of yellow. His eyes widened as he couldn't believe what was happening. Then he looked at his eyes and saw that part of his iris had begun to turn a cerulean blue.

He couldn't believe it.

What was happening to him? His eyes and hair were beginning to revert back to their old colours.

 _'How is this happening?'_ He wondered to himself as he continued to inspect himself as he noticed that there were no other changes to his body.

 _'No matter,'_ He thought to himself as he slapped himself to regain focus before straightening up and walking out of his bathroom where he saw Onodera still asleep in his futon.

A small, but true, smile made its way onto his face as he recounted the events before his arrival to his room.

 _Mini Flashback..._

 _"I'm home," Naruto announced as he entered his clan's compound, taking off his shoes as he did so before setting Onodera down to take off hers as well. He then placed them next to each other by the door as he picked her up again and began to head to his room._

 _As he turned the corner he bumped into someone._

 _"Oh? Sorry," Naruto quickly apologised before realising who it was, "Tsukuyo-Chan?"_

 _"Naruto-Niisama," The now named Tsukuyo responded, "Welcome home,"_

 _Tsukuyo Uzumaki-Namikaze is the younger sister of Naruto and is 12 years old, meaning she is 4 years younger than her older brother. She was born frail, blind and is albino meaning she has white hair, pale skin and red eyes, however, she keeps her eyes closed because of her previously mentioned blindness. Despite being unable to see, she is incredibly efficient at listening and can hear everything from a large distance away. Tsukuyo can even detect a person's precise location from a large distance away and can even analyze body language from just sound alone._ She is 4'5, making her shorter than average. _Her long, white hair is done up in a twin ponytail and her bangs are cut hime-style with two short fringes framing her face. A bell is tied to her left ponytail and her eyebrows are cut short and round. Tsukuyo is wearing a shrine priestess' uniform and is holding her sword in her hands close to her chest. Her sword's handle is steel grey, with the braiding being pure white. The sword's handguard and blade collar was a brass colour, with her blade being a metallic grey. Tsukuyo wielded their mother's repaired sword, the "Tsuki No Hana", or "Thrust Of The Moon" (A/N Rough translation. BTW it's named after a sword from a Fallout 4 mod of the same name I think, the main difference being the handle's colours are reversed and the handguard and blade collar are different colours)._

 _"I shall be on my way now," He told her as moved to the side to continue walking to his room._

 _"Excuse me, Naruto-Niisama, but why do you have a girl with you?" Tsukuyo asked, stopping him._

 _"She's... Someone important," Naruto replied as a small smile made its way onto his face before continuing into his room._

 _"Okay," She responded as he bowed before turning around to head to her own room._

 _"Wait, Tsukuyo-Chan"._

 _"Yes, Naruto-Niisama?"_

 _"If you see Arashi-Ojiisama can you tell him to tell the others that I have a very important guest staying with us and not to disturb me"._

 _Tsukuyo turned her head in his direction and scrunched her eyebrows in confusion but complied nonetheless._

 _"Yes, Naruto-Niisama, I will ensure that your message reaches Arashi-Ojiisama"._

 _"Thank you, Tsukuyo-Chan," Naruto concluded as he headed into his room and quietly slid the door behind him as he slipped Onodera into the bed._

 _End of Mini Flashback..._

Shaking his head, he quickly got changed into an orange kimono before sitting next to her.

The sound of soft snoring could be heard throughout Naruto's room as he watched Onodera sleep. She was sleeping soundly in his futon still in her school clothes, as Naruto couldn't bring himself to strip her. It was dark out when he finally arrived home with Kosaki still in his arms.

He gazed at the pendant that was set down next to him, next to it was the key.

 _'What was inside?'_ Naruto asked himself as he reached to grab the key and locket.

"O-Oh? Naruto-Kun? What are you doing?" Kosaki groggily asked as her eyes slowly fluttered open to get rid of the sleepiness

"Hm? Oh, you're awake," He set his gaze on her as a small smile made its way onto his face, "I'm glad".

Slowly she began to get out of the bed, rubbing her eyes so as to try and wake up quicker.

"What time is it?" She asked, "And where am I?"

"It is currently 9:45 PM and you are currently in my quarters at the Namikaze Clan compound. I suggest you sleep, Kosaki-Chan, as we have school tomorrow," He told her she nodded as she once again rubbed her eyes in exhaustion, it was there where she noticed something.

"Naruto-Kun?"

"Yes?"

"What happened to your hair? It used to be red. Also what happened to your eyes? They used to be purple..." Kosaki asked as she tilted her head cutely in confusion.

"Ha," Naruto chuckled in amusement at the face she gave him before continuing to answer her question, "I do not know, Kosaki-Chan. But if I were to guess..."

He stopped for a moment to think.

"I guess it would be one of the perks of falling in love," Naruto told her as he flashed her a small smile giving her a small blush.

"M-Maybe..." Kosaki trailed off, "Where will you be sleeping then Naruto-Kun?"

"Do not worry," He assured her, "I will sleep on the floor".

"Why not sleep with me?" She offered confused until she realised what she just said and turned away from Naruto in embarrassment, "I-I-If you want that is, I mean you don't have to, Y-You can if you want to, I'm not forcing-"

"It's okay Kosaki-Chan," He smiled at her, "I'll sleep with you if that is what you want".

Naruto then proceeded to get into the futon with her as they lay quietly looking at the ceiling.

"S-So... Naruto-Kun,"

"Yes?"

"What are you going to do now?"

"I'll be honest, Kosaki-Chan, I don't know... But I have my own question"

Naruto turned to face her as she did the same.

"Do you love me?"

That question struck Kosaki like a freight train as she didn't think he'd ask her that so soon, but she also knew it was coming as she is after all the Promise Girl.

"I-I-I..."

"It's okay, you don't have to answer it..." He told her her as he closed her eyes, "At least I know who you are after so long..."

Kosaki couldn't bear to watch it as he bottled his feelings all because of her inability to tell him the truth. So she did the only thing she knew would prove her feelings for him after all long.

She kissed him.

It took Naruto by surprise, seeing his childhood friend kiss him.

"I-Is that good enough for you?" She stuttered as she avoided his gaze out of embarrassment for her actions.

"Not really,"

She looked up shocked, _'H-How?'_ She thought to herself.

Then all of a sudden, he kissed her.

"Now I believe you," He said as he smiled a genuine smile, "Now come here, we have school tomorrow".

He motioned for her to get closer to him and she did so albeit hesitantly, not sure about this new sort of affection.

So as they snuggled in that little futon, Naruto whispered to her, "I love you".

She closed her eyes as she smiled.

"I love you too..."

And so the new couple dozed off until they awoke the next morning.

 _The next morning..._

Mm...

 _*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*_

Mm...

 _*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*_

Mm!

Naruto shot up as he pushed the button to turn off his alarm.

"Kosaki-Chan, it's time to get up," He told her.

"Mm... 5 more minutes..." She replied as she snuggled deeper into the futon.

Naruto sighed as he gave a small smile, before getting up out of bed.

"Then I'll just go take a shower first,"

"Mmkay..." Kosaki grumbled as she continued to sleep.

Naruto shook his head in amusement as he entered his bathroom, checking the mirror to see if anything else had changed while they were asleep. He looked over his entire body as he inspected his hair and looked close to the mirror to see if his eye got any bluer. Sighing in disappointment as he turned away from the mirror before prepping the bathtub, stripping himself of his clothes before putting it into a basket and slipping into the tub.

The hot water of the bathtub warming his skin as he sighed in content. He rested his arms on the sides of the bathtub as he gazed at the ceiling in thought.

 _'I wonder how everyone will feel about this development? Will they be shocked? Will they even accept it?'_

As he let his mind wandered he unconsciously began to wash his body until he stopped.

 _'And if they don't, what will I do?'_

With that final thought, he got up, drying himself off with a towel before wrapping it around himself, brushing his teeth and heading outside finding Kosaki now awake and sitting up in the bed, looking off into the distance, in deep thought.

"Kosaki-Chan?" Naruto asked, breaking her out of her line of thoughts, "You can take a bath now, I'll get you a towel soon, so don't worry".

"Oh? Okay," She replied before getting up and heading into the bathroom.

Time passed quickly as Kosaki took a bath and Naruto got dressed and before they knew it, they were standing in their room, fully dressed in their school clothes. Naruto glanced at his mask which was sat by his bed and picked it up.

 _'Should I wear it?'_ He didn't know why he was so hesitant to wear the mask now of all times as he had worn it for most of his life now.

"Hey, Kosaki-Chan? Should I continue wearing my mask?" Naruto inquired as he continued to stare at the mask, not knowing what to do.

"Hm..." Kosaki adopted a thinking pose as she began to think of an answer to his question before it came to her, "If you want, but I would personally want people to see the true you. The person behind the mask, not the mask itself, I want them to experience you as well... You".

Naruto smiled at her answer, feeling satisfied as he placed the mask down on top of his bed.

"I guess not then," He told her as he equipped his sword, picked up his bag and gestured towards the door, "Shall we?"

Kosaki giggled before she picked up her bag and headed out the door to his room and into the hallway to be greeted by Naruto's clan members.

"Good morning, Naruto-Sama!" They greeted as they gave him a bow as he walked past them. Onodera froze in shock at all the people that greeted Naruto as he walked past.

"Well, are you coming or not, Kosaki-Chan?"

That snapped her out of stupor as she rushed after him, feeling somewhat uncomfortable around all the dangerous looking men and women around them. They eventually reached the main hall where they were greeted by the roughest and dangerous looking one of them all, well, for Kosaki that was.

"Naruto-Sama! How was your sleep and is this the special guest that Arashi-Sama was talking about?" Ryuu greeted as he gave a bow.

"Yes it is, Ryuu, however, we must head to school now," Naruto replied as he exited the building with Onodera behind him.

The walk to school was mainly quiet as they would talk every now and then and before they knew it, they had arrived at school. They entered through the front gates and began walking to class.

 _"Woah... Who's the hottie with the sword?"_

 _"Wow! Who's he!? He looks so... exotic..."_

 _"He looks so cute!"_

Kosaki slightly twitched at the comments being made at her boyfr- Wait, boyfriend?

 _'Well, I guess if you counted last night, then I guess we really are b-boyfriend and g-g-girl-'_ She collapsed in embarrassment as her face turned the same colour as Naruto's hair, well the majority of it at least. Luckily, however, she was caught before she hit the floor.

"Hey, Kosaki-Chan? Are you alright?"

Naruto got no response as he sighed before tossing her arms around his neck and picked her up on his back, choosing to carry her the rest of the way, guessing she would wake up on the way.

A collective sigh of disappointment rung amongst the crowd of admirers as they saw him pick her up and begin to walk away with her on his back.

 _'I genuinely wonder how everyone will react to this new development,'_ Naruto pondered as he continued to walk towards his classroom, _'I wonder if this will change anything? Maybe not... But maybe it will?'_

A soft groaning could be heard from Naruto's back as the sounds of Onodera waking up from her unconscious state broke him out of his thoughts.

"Ugh... Naruto-Kun?" She grumbled as she slowly woke up before noticing where she was, "What happened? Why am I on your back?"

"Hm?" Naruto hummed as he kept walking, "You passed out for some reason, so I decided to carry you to class instead."

"Oh, okay... Hey, Naruto-Kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you maybe mind if I... y-you know? Stay on you're back?" Kosaki asked as she slowly began to mumble towards the end.

"Sure, I don't see why not?" He responded.

"Thank you..." She replied as she began to snuggle into his back, savouring the warmth and confidence it gave her.

"Mhm..." Naruto hummed back as he smiled to himself.

Eventually, however, they reached the classroom with and were greeted by the entirety of their class in shock.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" They all yelled at the sight of Naruto, without his mask but still armed with his sword, carrying Kosaki on his back who had fallen asleep again.

A tired moan was heard from Naruto's back as he turned to glare at his class.

"Quiet, or you'll wake her," He told them harshly, instantly shutting them up as he began to walk to his girlfriend's seat, "There we go, now we should still have some time before class starts, so I guess you all stay quiet while she rests."

His voice was harsh and left no room for argument as he went to go sit in his seat at the back as they waited for the bell and their teacher to arrive.

He closed his eyes as he interlaced his fingers and rested his head on them, quietly waiting. However, there was one thing that was slightly irking him... Everyone was staring at him. He tried to ignore as much as he could so as to not snap and shout at them, probably waking Onodera up. So he tried to hold on as long as possible.

Holding on...

Holding on...

He could feel the staring get even more intense.

Holding on...

Holding on...

Then even more intense. Seriously?! How intense could these guys get?!

Holding on.

Holding on-

That was it. Naruto opened his eyes as he slammed his hands on the table and opened his mouth to begin yelling at them... That was until he heard groaning and he turned to see Kosaki waking up.

"Huh? Naruto-Kun? What's wrong..?" She groaned as she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Nothing Kosaki-Chan, I was just sitting back down," He told her as he sat back down, shooting the rest of the class a quiet glare.

"Okay then... Has class started yet?" She asked, fully awake now.

"No, but it should start soon-" Naruto began to reply before, like an answer to a prayer, the bell rung, signifying the beginning of school.

"Okay, class, everyone take your seats," Their homeroom teacher began as she began to mark the role. All the while everyone continued to stare at Naruto and Onodera out of curiosity.

 _'We've got to ask them about this later,_ _'_ They all concluded at the same time as they stopped staring and began to go back to their own devices, but not like they knew that... Or did they?

Homeroom passed quickly as the bell rang and everyone began to head to their first class. So as everyone steadily poured out of the room, Naruto approached Onodera.

"Are you ready, Kosaki-Chan?" He asked.

"Um... Hold on just let me quickly just... Oh!" Kosaki replied as she began to hastily pack away her things before one of her books fell on the floor by another student's foot who reached down to pick it up, resulting in an extremely awkward situation.

"Oh? Is this yours?" The boy asked her as he picked it up and handed it to her, flashing her a grin.

"U-Uh, yes!" She responded, dumbfounded.

Naruto didn't know what to feel, but he for some reason he felt somewhat protective of Kosaki as he began to unconsciously let out a murderous aura as he glared at the offender. Said offender eventually noticed as he slowly began to back up, laughing uncomfortable as he did so before turning around and running away. Naruto gave a satisfied grunt as he stared at the scared student's fleeing form.

"Huh? Why did you do that, Naruto-Kun?" Kosaki asked.

"No reason..." He answered, "We should get to class now, you know."

"Oh that's right!" She said before packing in the last bag and standing up, "Come on!"

Onodera took his hand as they began to quickly pace through the halls, navigating their way around other students before finally reaching their first class.

 _Lunch..._

Time flew in between classes and before everyone knew it, it was lunch. As everyone began to pack up and head out to eat, Shuu and Ruri approached Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if we ask you a few questions?"

"Sure? I don't see why not?"

"Great! Now come over here!" Shuu finished off as he and Ruri grabbed him and dragged him outside while Onodera just viewed from her seat in confusion.

"Naruto-Kun?"

Out in the hall, Naruto was pushed up a wall by Shuu and Ruri who had begun to get up in his face.

"So, Naruto, what happened?!"

"Did you guys kiss?!"

"Are you guys a couple now?!"

"Did you do it?!"

Like bullets from a gun, the two asked questions one after another in short succession leaving little room for Naruto to actually answer their questions.

"STOP!" Naruto yelled, finally having enough, "If you want to know, she fell asleep, I didn't know where she lived so I took her to my home, yes we did kiss, I guess we're a couple now and no, I did not 'do it'. There? Is that good enough?"

"Hm... Yeah, actually," Shuu said, sounding satisfied, "Well, I'm hungry, talk to you later!"

Naruto and Ruri watched as he walked off towards the cafeteria before disappearing around a corner.

"Hey, Naruto-San..." She faced him and got up in his face again, "You better take care of her, got it? Because sword or not, I will beat you if you hurt her..."

Ruri backed up before walking away, following the same direction as Shuu.

"Hey, Naruto-Kun, are you okay? What did they want?" Koskai asked, peeking her head outside of the door.

"Nothing, come on, let's go," He waved her off as he began to walk off towards the cafeteria as well with his partner on his heels.

They arrived in the cafeteria and saw it filled to the brim with students all sitting and talking with each other, at a random table they saw Shuu, Ruri and a couple other boys and girls talking to each other. Shuu must've noticed them because he stood up and waved them over.

"Naruto! Kosaki-Chan! Over here!"

Letting out a sigh of defeat, Naruto and Kosaki proceeded to walk to their table.

"Hi, Ruri-Chan!" Kosaki greeted as she went to sit by her best friend, her boyfriend watching from the head of the table before turning to face Shuu.

"Shuu, what do you want?" He asked, a tiny bit annoyed and hungry.

"Oh, I just you know... Wanted us to all sit together! That's right! Yeah, sit together," Shuu replied awkwardly, a little offset by the small glare being shot at him by Naruto.

"Sure... Listen, I'm off to go get some food," He told him before he turned to Onodera, "Kosaki-Chan, what do you want?"

"Hm... I'll have whatever you're having, Naruto-Kun," She replied with a bright smile, before turning back to chat with Ruri and the rest on the table before Naruto turned and walked off to get some food, returning a few minutes later with two trays of food.

"Here you go," He said, placing down her food in front of her before taking the spare seat next to her, facing Shuu.

"Itadakimasu" He quickly prayed before digging in.

"Oh, that's right!" I forgot to introduce you to my friends!" Shuu began before he began to motion to the other people sitting at the table, the first, a boy with black hair, "This is Sora Takahashi."

Sora has medium length, straight black hair and olive green eyes. He has a soft, kind face and had an aura of calmness around him. He wore the standard school uniform and had white and blue slip-on shoes.

"Hello, nice to meet you," He waved at him as he shot him an eye smile.

"Next is Aiko Takahashi, she and Sora are siblings."

Aiko, like her brother, has black and olive green eyes. The difference is that her hair is longer and reached around her mid-back. It was done up in a ponytail with her fringe was swept out of her face and two bangs framing her face. Aiko had an aura of confidence and charisma. She wore the standard female school uniform with the sports tracksuit on around her shoulders and white and baby blue slip-on shoes/

"Nice to meetcha'!"She said giving him a mock two finger salute.

"Finally, last but not least, Raku Ichijou."

Raku had blue-black hair with navy blue eyes. He had a hairpin in the shape of a cross, on the side left side of his hair. He had an aura of friendliness and appeared to be your average high schooler. He wore the standard school uniform but with a green belt and white and green shoes.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you."

"Guys meet Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze," Shuu concluded.

"It is nice to meet you all," Naruto said before continuing to eat.

"H-Hey, Naruto-San?" Another voice once again drew him away from his food, annoyed he glared at the offender to find Raku wincing at the look he was giving.

"What is it?"

"T-There've been rumours and I just wanted to know if it was true but... Are you really dating Onodera-Chan?"

"Yes, it's true," He replied, blankly.

"Oh..." Raku hunched over in disappointment as a cloud formed over his head.

"It's okay, Raku-Kun! There is are always other girls available!" Aiko said, attempting to cheer him up.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, Raku-San," Sora followed.

"Ha Ha Ha!" Shuu laughed as he took joy in his friend's despair.

Like that, lunch quickly flew by and so did the rest of the day and the group of friends found themselves separating at the gate to go back to their respective homes.

"Seeya, Naruto-Kun, Shuu-Kun, Raku-Kun, Kosaki-Chan, Ruri-Chan!" Aiko farewelled as her brother followed after her.

"Oh well, I've gotta get going as well guys. Talk to you guys tomorrow!" Shuu said as he began to walk away.

"I've got to go home as well, see you guys tomorrow!" Raku left them, leaving only Ruri, Onodera and Naruto.

"Well, I've got to go, but before I do... Kosaki-Chan come here real quick," Ruri whispered as she dragged Onodera away.

Naruto watched on from a distance in genuine confusion as he watched Ruri whisper something to Kosaki before giving her something which caused her to blush a deep red.

"R-RURI-CHAN!" He could hear her scream from where he was, leaving him to only guess what Ruri gave his girlfriend.

Kosaki eventually came back with an extreme blush as she walked a little further away from him.

 _'Why Ruri-Chan... Why did you give me this...'_ Onodera thought to herself as she continued walking home.

 _Mini Flashback..._

 _"Kosaki-Chan, I believe it is time to, as they say, 'tie the knot'..." Ruri whispered to her as she began to search through her bag for something._

 _"Tie the knot? Ruri-Chan do you mean marriage?" Onodera asked innocently._

 _"Oh, my sweet little Onodera, not that... I'm talking about SEX," She told her emphasising on the word 'sex'._

 _"S-Sex?!" Her friend yelped._

 _"Yes... Sex, Here, in case you do do it, I'll give you these birth control... Things... Just in case you don't want to get pregnant..." Ruri finished as she pulled out some pills and a couple of packets of condoms, "You know about these right? Good, now go have fun!"_

 _And with that Ruri turned and walked away, leaving only Naruto and Kosaki behind._

 _"R-RURI-CHAN!"_

 _Mini Flashback End..._

But with that, it got her thinking as well, _'Do I really want to have s-sex?' Kosaki_ inwardly asked herself. She took a glance at Naruto who was walking next to her, looking straight ahead, _'Will he even agree?'_

"H-Hey, Naruto-Kun?" Onodera began as she looked at the floor in embarrassment of what she was about to say.

"Hm?" He asked, looking towards her.

"I-If I asked you, would you like to have-"

"ONEE-CHAN!" A sudden cry, cut off her sentence as a girl that looked a lot like Kosaki, except much younger, launched herself at her.

"Haru-Chan?" Kosakiasked, dumbfounded at what just happened.

"Where were you yesterday?! I was worried sick!" Haru asked as she hugged her sister.

"Kosaki-Chan, who is this?" Naruto asked.

"This is my sister, Naruto-Kun," She answered back, genuinely confused on what she should do.

"Oh."

"Come on, Onee-Chan! We've gotta go home now, Mum was wondering where you were too!"

"O-Okay! Bye, Naruto-Kun!" Kosaki yelled as she was dragged off by her little sister.

. . .

"Well... That just happened," Naruto mused to himself as he continued his walk home without Onodera.

A few minutes later, he reached home and was greeted with the sight of his grandfather.

This was Arashi Namikaze, Naruto's grandfather. He had bright blue eyes but white hair, due to his age. He wore a black kimono top with white edges and ash grey hakama pants. Over his top, he wore a black and white haori. He had his hands tucked into his sleeves as he walked and he exuded an aura of dominance and authority.

"Naruto..." Despite being old, his voice was like dynamite as it echoed across the room, "We must talk."

"Yes, Arashi-Ojiisama," Naruto bowed in the presence of his grandfather who began to walk away.

"Come," Arashi beckoned as they began to walk through the compound's garden, "So it has come to my attention that you are now dating someone..."

"Yes, Ojiisama."

"Then you know of the problems that this causes to the arrangement made a few years ago?"

"Yes, Ojiisama."

"Then you know what do, correct?"

"Yes, Ojiisama, however..."

"Hm? Is there a problem, Naruto?"

"Yes, Ojiisama, I don't think I can go through with the marriage anymore... Kosaki... I love her more than some arranged marriage."

"Is that so? Well then... You are free to do as you please, I will deal with the arranged marriage."

Naruto looked at him in shock.

"A-Are you sure Ojiisama? This could pose a big problem to the-"

"Do not worry, Naruto, if you love someone, you must pursue them. Never let anyone get in your way... Or anything, not even an arranged marriage, remember this Naruto." Arashi concluded as he began to walk off.

"T-Thank you for this, Ojiisama!" Naruto gave him a deep bow as his grandfather continued walking away.

"Not to worry."

Naruto stood there, not believing what he just heard, something so major, gone in a flash? It almost sounded too good to be true... Well, that was, until you considered who Naruto's grandfather was. He was the previous head of the Namikaze clan but had stepped into to take the role when Naruto's father was killed. The Namikaze Clan, while not only being incredibly influential in Japan, was one of, if not, the strongest yakuza syndicate in the entirety of Japan. They had connections everywhere and at one point, were one of the clans that acted as the Emperor's guards of the Chrysanthemumeum Throne. This meant that they were not only dangerous people by themselves, but were also dangerous people to anyone else that considered them a threat. Attacking them was like killing yourself slowly, death will come, but when you have finally given up and you can no longer keep going.

Now you may be asking, if they were so influential and powerful, then why did they not assist when Naruto and Chitoge were captured? Simple, they asked the government not to. It was something to do with their pride that eventually led to their demise, but nonetheless, they still remained one of the most powerful and influential.

So Naruto pondered and thought, up until he reached his room and went to sleep.

* * *

 _So yeah..._

 _That's the end of this chapter. I honestly thought I could've done better on this. But anyways, tell me what you think, if there's anything I should change, how I should go about the next chapter. You know, stuff like that._

 _I'll be frank with you, I actually don't plan these ahead, I tend to just get an idea and just write it._

 _I would appreciate if you guys would give me some ideas on how to start the next chapter._

 _Also, as a little bit of a warning, school is starting tomorrow, or today, depending on when this becomes available to you, meaning, updates are gonna be a lot slower. This is also the reasons as to why this chapter is so trash because I rushed it._

 _Anyways..._

 _Talk to you guys later._


	3. Chapter 3 - A Date?

_Two Sides Of The Same Coin_

* * *

 _Chapter 3 - A Date?_

* * *

 _HO-LEE FUK!_

 _I'm genuinely surprised I haven't dropped this story by now, I really am._

 _By the way, sorry for the long as update time all for a little bit shorter chapter but hey!_

 _Sorry this took so long, I didn't know what to write so there was that and once I did know what to write... I DIDN'T KNOW HOW THE FUCK TO WRITE IT! So uh yeah... There's that. So now here it is._

 _It might still be trash because I tend to do this late at night, the day before school starts again for the week but hey? Who cares?_

 _Anyways imma shut up now and let you enjoy this... Date?_

 _Also, major character reveal in this chapter so watch out for that!_

 _Disclaimer - If I actually owned anything I wrote about, would I even be writing about them at all? Actually, now that I think about it, I probably would still write this kind of shit. Anyways, Imma shut up now!_

* * *

The days flew by and eventually, it was the weekend and Naruto chose to break an important question to first, he had to get to her house... So he got dressed in a gradient, burnt orange and black shirt. The top was a burnt orange where it eventually began to turn to black. Over it was a

But first, he had to get to her house...

So he took a quick shower before getting dressed in a long-sleeved, gradient, burnt orange and black shirt. The top was a burnt orange where it eventually began to turn to black. Over it was an unzipped, black jacket with orange fur on the inside. He wore simple black jeans and orange and white shoes. He gave a glance to the sword resting on a stand by the window before shaking his head and choosing not to have it with him today. Naruto quickly checked the mirror, as he did a few days ago to see that his appearance had changed once again. The blonde in his hair had begun to expand and stretch out even more, to where his once crimson hair was only large chunks on the tip of his hair. His once purple eyes now being mainly and cerulean blue, leaving only purple specks.

He gave a sigh before walking out of his room, greeting his clan members as they greeted him, and heading to the kitchen to get some food.

On the way out he ran into his grandfather.

"Oh! Arashi-Ojiisama!" Naruto greeted as he gave him a quick bow.

"Naruto, are you going out somewhere today?" Arashi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Ojiisama," Naruto quickly replied.

"Very well, make sure you have fun today... And Naruto?"

"Yes, Ojiisama?"

"Make sure to use protection..." A sly look made its way onto the old man's face as Naruto looked away in embarrassment.

"O-Of course, Ojiisama!" Naruto stuttered before heading out leaving Arashi to chuckle to himself at his Grandson's embarrassment.

"Oh, how it felt to be young..." Naruto's grandfather said to no one in particular, before walking away.

 _A few minutes later..._

Here we see Naruto walking towards Kosaki's address. It had been told to him by Ruri who had pulled him aside yesterday and told him it just. _'Just in case'_ she told him.

"Whatever that means..." Naruto said to himself as he finally arrived at his girlfriend's house. Uh... Er... Store more like really, now that he thought about it.

It was a double storey building that had a sliding door at the front and a sign that read, 'Onodera Japanese Sweets Confections'. Naruto shrugged as he entered the building, announcing himself as he did so. He was greeted by a woman that looked like Kosaki, except much older.

The woman had long, chocolate brown hair with matching eyes. Her hair was done in a loose, low ponytail, held by a pink hair tie and had two bangs framing the sides of her face. She wore a white button-up shirt, with the top button undone and tan, form-fitting pants with a black apron over it. White shoes adorned her feet as she sat cross-legged on a chair behind the counter, with her head rested on one of her hands.

"Welcome!" She greeted from a chair behind the counter that held a number of Japanese sweets. Ranging from dango to mochi and everything in between.

"Hello, you wouldn't happen to know if Kosaki is here at the moment?" He asked her.

"Ho? How do you know Kosaki..?" She asked back, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"I'm her boyfriend, why?" He responded confused.

"Is that so? Well, she's currently out at the moment, doing something, so I guess you'll just have to wait here in the meanwhile," The lady, who Naruto suspected to be Kosaki's mother, told him as he gave a sigh before beginning to browse the selection of sweets that were available, "So, what'll you have?"

"I'll have some... Mitarashi dango, I guess," He said before pulling out his wallet and handing her a few notes.

"Okay, just wait a moment then..." She told him as she bent to retrieve three sticks of mitarashi dango before putting it on a plate and handing it to him. _(A/N - I'll be honest with you guys, I actually have little to no idea about how this shit really works, I'm just guessing that it's similar to what happens when I go to the bakery to get some sweet bread... What? I like sweet bread.)_

He took the plate, quickly thanking her, before heading to take a seat at a table and began to slowly eat.

"Why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself..?"

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

"Naruto-Kun."

"Alright... Let's see, I was born on the 10th of October and 10 years ago, I met Kosaki as a child. Even though it was just a Summer, I really felt like I knew her for the longest time. We played until the end of Summer where I had to move as my Grandfather, Father, Mother and I were travelling around at the time due to some clan issues. She gave me a locket and kept a key, vowing that we would eventually marry when we reunite and are older," He told her as he continued to munch on his dango, setting aside one, before moving to the next.

"Is that so? Tell me, do you still intend to keep up that promise?" She asked as he raised her eyebrow at her.

"Of course I do, but that is only if she chooses to as well. I keep my promises, but I would never force someone to do something they did not wish to do."

An invisible smile made its way onto her face as she seemed somewhat satisfied with his answer.

"Final question, will you do anything to keep Kosaki happy and do you promise to never hurt her?"

A serious look replaced the otherwise relaxed face of Naruto as he looked her straight in the eye.

"I would never hurt her, I love her, there is nothing that can change that. She deserves to be happy, so I will willingly do anything for her."

"Alright... I've made my choice," The woman stood up and took a deep breath, "You are free to marry my daughter, Naruto-Kun. Just keep her happy and make sure to never hurt her."

"Thank you..." Naruto bowed in respect as his suspicions were confirmed, this was Kosaki's mother.

The sound of a door opening was heard as Naruto and Kosaki's mother turned to see Kosaki arriving with her younger sister, Haru, next to her.

Kosaki was wearing a peach pink dress with white sandals whilst Haru was wearing a light pink, button-up top, blue shorts and red heels.

"Ah, Kosaki, perfect timing," She began as she shifted her attention towards the elder of the two sisters, "You know, I was surprised when I heard that Naruto-Kun here was your boyfriend but after hearing a few things I think that you've managed to actually snag yourself quite a worthy man, Kosaki!"

"W-What? Mom!" Kosaki tried to get her mother to stop as her younger sister just stared at the situation in shock.

"I was so worried for you when you came home after disappearing that one night, you were spacing out and everything! But Naruto-Kun here has what it takes! He'll be a great heir to the family business, don't you think?"

While Kosaki was blushing up a storm at the comments her mother was making about her and Naruto's relationship, Naruto was off to the side, quietly chuckling at the scene before him. He stopped, while Kosaki's Mother continued to tease her daughter, to look at the younger sister. She had a look of shock and confusion mixed into a single expression on her face.

"Hey, Haru-Chan, are you okay?" He asked her, waving his hand in front of her face but still getting no response.

 _"Kosaki-Neechan is dating someone, Kosaki-Neechan is going to leave me, Kosaki-Neechan is going to forget about me..."_ Naruto heard her whisper underneath her breath.

"Uh, guys, I think we broke Haru-Chan!" He yelled out, stopping the mother from continuing to tease the life out of her daughter.

"Oh, don't worry about that, she's just in shock," The sisters' mother told him, brushing it off like it was nothing, "But what's more important is why you're here, isn't that right, Naruto-Kun?"

"Oh! Uh..." Naruto began to blush as he scratched his cheek in embarrassment, "S-Sorry to spring this on you but... W-Will... WILL YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME?!" He finished off with a deep bow as Kosaki looked on in shock and confusion.

"H-Huh?" She asked dumbfounded.

"I-It's okay if you don't want to!" He told her as he kept his head down.

"N-No! I'll go with you! I'm just a little shocked..."

"O-Oh! Should I just uh..."

"J-Just wait here a moment! I've got to do something real quick".

Kosaki quickly ran upstairs to get ready as Naruto sat back down, but still keeping his head down to hide his beet red face.

"Nice going there, Naruto-Kun," Kosaki's mother said to him smugly.

"W-What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"Nothing, now if you'll excuse me... I have to deal with this one," She told him as she began to drag Haru away.

"O-Okay then..."

A few minutes passed as Naruto continued to sit down on the chair, having calmed down and has opted to begin to play whatever was on his phone. Even though it's been a long time since apps had become commonplace, Naruto still found them amazing. He was currently playing this thing called 'Angry Birds', which was a game where you had to destroy these forts that had these green pigs inside them with birds that had some sort of power. Except for the red birds, especially except the red birds. He stopped and put his phone away when he heard someone coming down the stairs.

"S-Sorry for making you wait..." Kosaki told him, coming down the stairs now wearing a pink dress with brown knee-high boots and a cream, brown and pink striped bag.

"I-It's no problem at all, Kosaki-Chan..." Naruto looked away in embarrassment as Kosaki mimicked him, "Y-You look nice!"

"T-Thank you... You do too..."

There was an awkward silence between the two as they refused to look each other in the eye.

"S-So... Shall we, uh, go?"

"S-Sure!"

With that, they headed out into the town side by side.

"So... Kosaki-Chan, you make sweets?"

"Y-yeah... But my mom doesn't let me make them for some reason... She says they're really bad," Kosaki had a depressed look on her face as she slumped over.

"It's okay Kosaki-Chan! Why don't you let me taste it some time?" Naruto offered as he attempted to cheer her up.

"Really?!" She responded excitedly, immediately losing her depressed aura and instead had a hopeful and excited look on her face.

"Of course!" Naruto gave her a grin as they walked along the footpath.

"So, Naruto-Kun, where do you think we should go first?"

"Hm..." Naruto gave it some thought as he looked around before spotting a cafe, "What about there?"

"Okay," Kosaki replied before they headed towards the cafe.

They both arrived inside as they headed to a table and sat down opposite each other.

"Hey, Kosaki-Chan?" Naruto began as he picked up the menu and began to look through it.

"Yes, Naruto-Kun?" She asked as she did the same.

"Pick anything you like, and I'll get it for you, it's my treat after all!" He told her as he set down the menu and flashed her a grin.

"Okay, Naruto-Kun," Kosaki set hers down as well as she gave him a soft smile.

"Excuse me, Sir? Ma'am?" A feminine voice broke them out of their musings as they turned to look at the waitress standing at their table with a notepad and pen, "Are you both ready to order?"

"Of course," Naruto picked up the menu again and began to skim through it, "I think I'll have the... Char siu pork ramen, please". The waitress quickly wrote it down as she turned to Kosaki who was looking through the menu as well before setting it down.

"I'll have a slice of candied sweet potato cake, please," Kosaki told the waitress who quickly wrote it down as well.

"Is that everything? Any drinks?" The waitress asked.

"I'll have lemonade," Naruto told her.

"I'll have a strawberry smoothie," Kosaki replied.

"So... That's one Char siu pork ramen, one slice of candied sweet potato cake, lemonade and a strawberry smoothie, is that all?" The waitress quickly listed off before having both of them confirm and then walking off to get the order ready.

"So, Naruto-Kun," Kosaki began as she rested her hands on her lap and looked at him.

"Yes, Kosaki-Chan?" He asked as he relaxed into the seat.

"I've noticed that you've been acting... Different... And that your hair is more blonde than red now. Also, your eyes are bluer than I remember. I just wanted to know if you know why?" She asked him curiously.

"Hm... I don't exactly understand it myself, but... I think when you came into my life and I told you something that troubled me for so long then that's what's causing the sudden change. Of course, I know it sounds crazy but... It's the most I make out of a situation like this because it does feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. So I guess it must be one of those perks that comes with love," He finished off with a large small with Kosaki returning a small smile in return.

"Maybe it is, Naruto-Kun, maybe it is..." Kosaki trailed off as she began to twiddle with her thumbs, a small blush and smile, present on her face as she looked down.

"Excuse me, here are your orders..." The waitress from before returned and quickly dropped off the food they had ordered a little bit ago.

"Oh! Thank you!" Naruto thanked the waitress quickly as she nodded it off and headed back to do her duty before turning back towards Kosaki, "Well then... Let's eat!"

They began to eat their food as Naruto slurped away at his noodles whilst Kosaki began to take bites out of her slice of cake. A few minutes later their food was gone and only a few crumbs and some leftover broth were left as Naruto and Kosaki gave a satisfied sigh, slumping backwards in their seat.

"That was nice..." Naruto breathed out as he gave a pat to his stomach.

"Yeah... But it was kind of small," Kosaki sighed as she mimicked him.

"Yeah, kinda-" He stopped mid-sentence as he looked at Kosaki's face, "Hey, Kosaki-Chan stay still for a second". Naruto stood up and leaned over as he swiped some stray crumbs on her cheek _(A/N: HAHAHA! TYPICAL ROMANCE CLICHE_ _MOTHER FATHERS!)_.

"Huh?! O-Oh... Thank you, Naruto-Kun..." Kosaki thanked him embarrassed as he quickly ate the stray crumbs.

"No problem! Now let's get out of here," Naruto said as he took out a few notes and paid for it before grabbing her hand and leaving the establishment.

"N-Naruto-Kun, where are we going?" She asked confused as she was dragged to an unknown area by her boyfriend.

"To one of my favourite spots! It's perfect at this time of day!" Naruto told her as he continued to drag her to his so-called _favourite spot_.

A few minutes later they passed by some buildings as they entered the park and kept going before they reached a lake. The water glistened as it reflected the sun's rays in a beautiful display of nature. The area around it was clean and free of filth as a bench was located near the water's edge.

"So... What do you think?" Naruto asked as he finally let go of Kosaki's hand who had chosen to just gawk and stare at the area dumbfounded.

"H-How did you find this place, Naruto-Kun?" She asked.

"Well it used to be quite a common and well-traversed place but some new area of the park got opened and eventually this place got forgotten, hence the presence of any trash," He explained as he led her towards the bench, "I came here a lot as a kid because it let me think to myself about things before and after... The... You know..."

"It's okay, Naruto-Kun, you don't have to say anything," She told him soothingly as she rubbed Naruto's back lovingly, "This place is really beautiful though".

"Thank you, Kosaki-Chan..." Naruto said as he shot her a small smile.

So here they were, both sitting on a bench by a forgotten lake in the local park. Naruto stretched as he raised up his arms before resting them back down, before accidentally touching Kosaki's hand.

"Sorry!" He apologised quickly as he shot his hand back, only for it to be caught by her own hand.

"It's okay, Naruto-Kun," She told him as they intertwined their fingers and rested their hands back on the bench in between them. They both smiled at the serenity of the situation as Naruto gave a yawn before beginning to lay down on Kosaki's lap.

"You don't mind if I do this do you?" He asked her calmly as he threw his legs over the arms of the bench, resting his head on her lap and keeping their hands, still intertwined, on his chest as he looked up at her now blushing face.

"O-Of course not!" She said nervously as he tried to avoid eye-contact out of embarrassment at the situation. Naruto chuckled at her reaction as he closed his eyes, letting Kosaki calm down.

"Hey, Kosaki-Chan?" He began as he lay there letting the soft breeze sweep over the both of them.

"Yes, Naruto-Kun?" Kosaki asked as she calmed down and closed her eyes, beginning to run her hands through his hair as she savoured the serenity of the moment.

"Do you still want to get married?" The question hit her like a freight train as she stopped for a moment before continuing on running her hand through his spiky locks.

"Hm... Maybe, that is if you still want to, Naruto-Kun," She told him, a small blush gracing her features as she kept her eyes closed.

"Then let's do it, let's get married," Naruto said confidently, "But when we get older, we have school to finish after all!"

Kosaki giggled a little at her boyfriend's actions as she gave him a small nod and an approving hum. They stayed like that for a while until they got up an hour later.

"Come on, Kosaki-Chan," Naruto said as he stood up, offering out his hand to her which she took.

"Where to next?" Kosaki asked as she stared at the sun's position in the sky noticing it was a bit after 4 o'clock.

"Hm... How about we go watch a movie then get some dinner?" He proposed as he unconsciously went for her hands, intertwining her fingers with his.

"Okay," She agreed as they began to head out of the park towards the nearest cinema arriving only a few minutes later.

"I wonder what we should watch?" Naruto thought out loud as he scanned over the available movies.

"How about that one?" Kosaki pointed out as she motioned towards a movie named _'A Silent Voice' (A/N: YES THAT FUCKING MOVIE, IT WAS GREAT, I LOVED IT AND I STILL WANT TO CRY)_.

"Okay then," Naruto agreed and went to the booth get the tickets as Kosaki waited on a bench outside.

She waited patiently with her hands on her lap as she admired the sound of passing traffic with the sun shining on her face. Kosaki hummed to herself as she closed her eyes.

"Hey you, Ojou-Chan," Kosaki was broken out of her musings when she heard four men approaching her, all looking to be about her and Naruto's age.

"Who? Me?" She asked confused as she tilted her head cutely and pointed at herself.

"Yeah you, are you free right now? Wanna come with us and have some fun?" One of the men asked lecherously as he eyed her up and down, mentally undressing her.

"No thank you, I"m waiting for someone at the moment," She told them hoping to get them to go away.

"Aw did your boyfriend ditch you? Don't worry, we'll treat you right!" The presumed leader of the group said before he reached out to grab her hand.

 _*SLAP*_

A resounding slap echoed through the area as the man's hand retreated away from Kosaki's form.

"What do you guys think you're doing to my girlfriend?" Naruto asked annoyed as he glared at them.

"Oh, she's your boyfriend?" The man asked.

"Yes... She is. Now leave before I send all of you to the hospital," Naruto growled as his glare got even worse. Behind the leader, another one of the men came up and shoved the leader out of the way, a cocky look on his face.

"You think you can take all of us? There are four of us and only one of you!" He yelled as he began to size Naruto up.

"Don't say I didn't warn you..." Naruto took a step forward, rolling up the sleeve of his jacket. Kosaki saw what was going to happen as she quickly took his hand and rushed away.

Moments later they were found back at the park, sitting on a bench. Kosaki had a worried look on her face as she stared at her boyfriend's turned head.

"Naruto-Kun..." She whispered to herself.

"AH!" Naruto yelled out in frustration ruffling his hair as Kosaki yelped and moved back a tiny bit.

"Naruto-Kun, are you okay?" Kosaki asked worriedly.

"No- I- Maybe- Yes... No... I-I don't know," He said frustratedly his head in his hands.

"It's okay they didn't hurt me! See look!" She motioned to herself as Naruto turned to look at her.

"I know... It's just... I can't lose you," Naruto told her, a worried look on his face, "I've lost enough people as it is..."

"I know, Naruto-Kun, I know," Kosaki pulled him into a hug as he lay his head on her chest, "But you don't have to worry, I"m here for you now and I'll never leave you..."

"You're too nice, Kosaki-Chan..." He told her as he closed his eyes as he listened to her heartbeat.

"Maybe..." She giggled as she began to stroke his head with her hand. They stayed like that for a few minutes before they separated.

"Thank you, Kosaki-Chan..." Naruto thanked her as he stood up and brushed himself off, "I feel a lot better now. So let's go watch that movie".

"Okay, Naruto-Kun," Kosaki agreed as she took his hand in her own and they walked back to the cinema to watch the movie.

 _2 hours and 10 minutes later..._

Naruto and Kosaki exited the cinemas after watching the movie they had selected a couple of hours ago.

"That was a really nice movie..." Naruto yawned as he stretched out his arms, visibly tired from sitting down for so long.

"Yeah, it was..." Kosaki agreed as she rubbed her eyes, which were slightly red and puffy due to the sadness of the movie.

"It's six thirty o'clock," He turned on his phone to check the time as he winced slightly from the bright light being emanated from his phone, "What would you like to do now, Kosaki-Chan?"

"Hm... How about we take a walk in the park before we go home?" She turned to him and gave him a bright smile.

"Okay then, let's go," Kosaki gave him a nod as Naruto held out his hand for her to grab, "C-Come on then!"

She gave a small giggle as she took his hand in his own before resting on him, his blush worsening.

"C-Come now!" Naruto stuttered out as he began to walk stiffly with Kosaki resting on his shoulder.

They walked awkwardly down the street, a light blush gracing their faces as Kosaki leaned on his side, a content smile on her face with her eyes closed whilst Naruto looked away in embarrassment, not use to this amount of contact. Slowly he turned to look at her face and noticed her happy and calm face which in turn made him smile as well.

He closed his eyes as well as he and Kosaki walked and listened to the passing traffic and fellow pedestrians. He opened his eyes once again so as to stop him from running into someone accidentally and let out a content sigh, a small cloud of his breath becoming visible from below his nose. He glanced around confusedly as they neared the park.

Suddenly a speck of white appeared in the corner of his eyes as he stopped and held out his hand.

"What's wrong, Naruto-Kun?" Kosaki asked confused.

"It's snowing..." He muttered, only being heard by Kosaki as a snowflake landed on the palm of his hand, "No matter, let us continue on, Kosaki-Chan." Naruto shrugged off the snow as it began to pile up around them, the sidewalks and road becoming covered in snow. Their fellow pedestrians only noticing when they saw their frosted breaths, specks of white and piles of snow.

They entered the park as the sky turned dark around them and they were left with the lamposts illuminating the area with their dim light that was further illuminated by the piles of snow on the floor which reflected the light. Sitting on a park bench next to each other, they lay back as Kosaki scoots over closer to Naruto because of the cold.

"Are you cold, Kosaki-Chan?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah... Kinda..." She answered back, stuttering somewhat due to the temperature. He stood up as he took off his black jacket and wrapped it around her, leaving him in his black and orange shirt, pants and lock shaped pendant. He crouched down to level with her as he pressed his forehead against hers, "There... Is that better?"

"Yeah... It is," Kosaki replied back quietly, tugging the jacket around her tightly as she savoured the warmth of both Naruto and his jacket.

"Come on then, before we catch a cold," Naruto stood up as she stood up with him, jacket still wrapped around her.

"Hey, Naruto-Kun?"

"Yes?"

"D-Do you think I could sleep at your house today?"

Naruto stopped in his tracks as he fell silent. Kosaki who thought she did something wrong began to apologise before he turned around and poked her forehead.

"Of course you can, you dummy, because one day... You'll be my wife, won't you?"

He gave her a small smile as he held her hand as she returned him a small smile.

"Yeah... I would be, wouldn't I?"

"Mhm... So, Kosaki-Chan, let's go home."

So they began their walk home, hand in hand, Naruto's jacket being worn over Kosaki's small form. Both of them began to sing the lyrics of Hallelujah as they walked along quietly.

 _I've heard there was a secret chord... That David played and it pleased the Lord, but you don't really care for music do you?_

Kosaki closed her eyes as she listened quietly to his quiet singing.

 _Well, it goes like this fourth, the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift! The baffled king composing hallelujah..._

 _Hallelujah..._

 _Hallelujah..._

 _Hallelujah..._

 _Hallelujah~_

 _Well your faith was strong but you needed proof; You saw her bathing on the roof. Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you..._

She snuggled into his embrace as they continued their impromptu duet.

 _She tied you to the kitchen chair; She broke your throne and she cut your hair!_

 _And from your lips, she drew the "Hallelujah"!_

 _Hallelujah..._

 _Hallelujah..._

 _Hallelujah..._

 _Hallelujah~!_

Naruto felt a tug on his sleeve as he looked down to see an embarrassed looking Kosaki, who had snuggled into his chest to avoid the stares that were coming from the crowd of people which had gathered around them. Smiles were etched onto their faces from their beautiful singing as some of the women in the crowd that had gathered around the both of them. They began to clap, as they wooted and whistled, making Naruto shoot them all a grin as he grabbed Kosaki and walked away.

 _In the crowd of people..._

"There you are..." A figure spoke to itself from within the crowd as they stared at the fleeing form of Naruto and Kosaki, "I would know that voice anywhere..."

The figure eventually disappeared into the crowd as it began to tail the couple.

 _With Kosaki and Naruto..._

"That was fun, wasn't it, Kosaki-Chan?" Naruto spoke up as he looked straight ahead, a small grin on his face as Kosaki moved closer into him in embarrassment.

 _*Ooft!*_

"Kosaki-Chan!" He whined as he held his stomach in mock pain as he shifted his head down to look at Kosaki's cute pouting face with a small blush lining her features.

"You're such a meanie..." She mumbled from against his side.

Naruto chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her form.

"Hey, Kosaki-Chan?"

"Yeah..."

"I love you."

"I love you too..."

Naruto kissed her forehead as they were almost about to reach his home.

"NARUTO!"

 _'That voice!'_ Naruto turned around alarmed as Kosaki did so as well.

Standing behind them was a girl. She had blonde hair with strawberry pink tips, done up in a ponytail by a crimson-red bow. Her eyes were a beautiful cerulean blue, just like Naruto's.

Naruto's eyes widened as he realized who it was.

There, dressed in an orange jacket over a teal green and white, striped shirt, with dull blue shorts, leggings, white shoes and a pink and white polka-dot scarf was his childhood friend...

"Chitoge?!"

* * *

 _BUM BUM BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!_

 _PLOT TWIST! Or is it? I dunno and I don't care really._

 _HOPE YA LIKED THIS ONE!_

 _TALK TO YA LATER!_


End file.
